Best Friends Forever
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: The girls of the Tokyo Mew Mew team are so close, they are practically sisters. Not only that, they are best friends. Mew Mew centric vignette series, mostly taking place post series. Various pairings and occasional Massaya bashing. More details inside.
1. The Birthday Surprise

**So, Soccer-Geek's gone crazy again, and is making a vignette series based off of those 'A Friend will do this, but a BEST FRIEND will do this' things that she sees everywhere on people's profile pages, but all with the Mew Mews, all taking place post series. Soccer-Geek will post a vignette every Friday (with the exception of next weeks, which she'll post this coming Monday). She has a list she is working from, but doesn't know how long it will last, so be prepared when she begs for suggestions.**

**And, yes, Soccer-Geek is aware that she is speaking in the third person, na no da. ;)**

**Soccer-Geek does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, na no da. Soccer-Geek wishes she did, because then Ichigo would have ended up with Kish and not that Gary Stu Massaya, na no da.**

Vignette One: Birthday Surprise

_**FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince. **_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**_

"Okay, girls, Lettuce's birthday is tomorrow," Ichigo said, looking at her team (minus the green haired girl in question). "And we're all still present-less. What should we get her?"

"Books?" Mint suggested.

"No, it's her sixteenth birthday, it needs to be something memorable," Zakuro argued.

"Hmm, something memorable that Lettuce Onee-Chan will really love…" Pudding said thoughtfully, tapping her finger to her chin.

The four girls sat in thought for a long time, then each suddenly smiled mischievously.

They grabbed their pendants, a bundle of strong rope, a roll of duct tape, ribbons and wrapping paper.

The next morning, Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding all grinned at Lettuce as she entered the Café. Behind them was a large box wrapped in light green paper with a large purple ribbon with several holes punched into the cardboard.

Pudding leapt on the birthday girl and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Lettuce Onee-Chan!" Pudding said happily.

"Thanks, Pudding," Lettuce said, returning the hug. Her brow furrowed at the box. "Um, what exactly is that?"

"Your present, silly," Ichigo said with a grin.

"We had no idea what to get you originally," Zakuro said, leading Lettuce over to the box.

"But then we put our heads together, and thought, and thought, and thought," Mint said.

"And we think we've got you something you'll absolutely love," Ichigo said, grinning brightly.

"So go ahead and open it, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

A little hesitantly, Lettuce reached for the box's lid and opened it. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Sitting in the bottom of the box with his knees to his chest and his arms behind his back was a very confused and annoyed purple-haired alien with a piece of duct tape over his mouth and ropes dotted with different colored bows tied around his arms and legs.

"We brought you your prince charming!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

Lettuce chuckled as she carefully took the tape off of Pie's mouth, who gave her a look of gratitude for doing so.

"Thanks, girls, I love it!" Lettuce said, going to hug her teammates.

"I will kill Kishu and Taruto for letting you into my lab to kidnap me!" Pie growled at the four Mews, all grinning proudly.

"What can we say?" Kish said, teleporting in with Tart. Each was holding a paper plate with a piece of cake on it and a fork and wearing wide grins. "They gave us an offer we couldn't refuse."

"They bribed you with cake, didn't they?" Pie asked, his eyes narrowed as Lettuce undid one of the knots in the rope, freeing him.

"Yeah, but we also did it because we knew it would be fun to watch," Tart said, licking frosting off his fork. He turned to Lettuce. "It was awesome. They chased him around the ship for an hour before Zakuro finally got her whip around his legs. You should have heard him scream."

Lettuce just chuckled as the other girls beamed. Pie fumed, but soon was scarlet as Lettuce threw her arms around his neck.

_Fine,_ He thought. _I will be her 'prince'… Just for her birthday._

Little did either them know, that was just the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. The First Date

_Special thanks to my sister, Mew Thorn, for proofreading, laughing, making some suggestions, and telling me I'm brilliant._

Vignette Two: The First Date

**FRIENDS: Meet your boyfriend and say nice to meet you**

**BEST FRIENDS: Meet your boyfriend and scare the BLEEP out of him by threatening to break every bone in his body if he hurts their best friend **

The four older members of Tokyo Mew Mew couldn't have been happier when the youngest member, Pudding Fong, announced that she had a date with Taruto Ikisatashi, one of the aliens they had previously fought who they eventually became friends with. They knew Pudding had liked him for a long time, and they were happy that Tart had matured enough to see that he liked her as well and had asked her out.

However, they were not going to leave at that.

So, when the day of the date arrived, Tart came to Café Mew Mew a few minutes before closing time. The older Mews all smiled politely and were friendly as they chatted with the alien boy. Then Pudding went to get changed, and the girls became no-nonsense.

"Tart?" Lettuce said sweetly. "Will you come here please?"

Tart nodded, a little confused. He approached the four girls, then watched with horror as they started to surround him, Ichigo standing directly in front of him.

"Look here, midget," Ichigo said, putting on an overly-sweet, almost scary smile as she cupped Tart's chin so that he was looking up into her face. "Let's get one thing straight here and now. You break Pudding's heart, we break every, single bone in your little chibi body. Am I clear?"

Normally, Tart would have argued with Ichigo for calling him chibi, but he was suddenly more scared of these girls in their cutesy Café uniforms than he ever was of them in their Mew Mew uniforms.

Tart nodded vividly, the blood in his face completely gone.

"Yes, ma'am," He said shakily.

Ichigo's smile became sweet and perky again.

"That being said, have fun tonight," She said, ruffling Tart's hair.

"But not too much fun," Zakuro said quickly.

"Yes, perfectly G rated fun," Mint added. "And if we find out you went over that rating… well, let's just say that we won't break your bones. However, you will be less one very important part on the male body."

Tart felt his face pale again and shifted awkwardly under their glares, and nodded again.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy," He said, trying—and failing—to sound nonchalant.

"Good," Lettuce said.

The girls instantly moved away from the boy, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is Taru-Taru ready to go, na no da?" Pudding asked, smiling brightly as she approached Tart. She was completely clueless about what he had just went through.

"Yeah," Tart said, taking Pudding's hand. "Let's go."

As they walked out the door, Tart looked briefly over his shoulder and saw the four Mews standing together, their pendants in hand and slightly evil grins. Tart gulped and quickly pulled Pudding out of the building.

"Was… that too much?" Lettuce asked, putting her pendant back in her pocket.

"Nope," Came the response from her teammates.

And with that, they went back to work, as if nothing had happened.


	3. Masabaka is a Baka

**Tree hugger bashing time! Bwahaha!**

Vignette Three: Masabaka is a Baka

**FRIENDS: Will say you can do better**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will call him and say "you have seven days to live"**

"Oh, Ichigo," Lettuce said sadly as she rubbed the ruby-haired girl's back as she cried, her head against the table.

"Come on, he wasn't that great of a guy anyways," Mint said. "He was too… perfect. No one's that perfect. It's creepy."

"But how could he just dump me like that for another girl? And one of my best friends, at that?" Ichigo moaned.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan, don't see this as a loss, na no da," Pudding said. "Kishu Onii-Chan is way hotter, and loves you more than Masabaka could, na no da."

"Pudding, I don't think Ichigo's ready to go on the rebound yet," Zakuro said, her arms folded over her chest.

"Then Pudding will just cheer up Ichigo Onee-Chan until she is no longer sad, na no da!" Pudding said determinedly.

While Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce watched Pudding's various acts, Zakuro slipped into the locker room. She pulled out her cellphone and punched in a number. It was answered on the third ring.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Massaya Aoyama, AKA the boy who broke Ichigo's heart, said into the phone.

"You have seven days to live," Zakuro whispered cryptically, then snapped the phone shut.

Smiling self-satisfied, Zakuro walked back out into the main room, her credit card between her fingers. She knew exactly what the best way to get Ichigo out of a funk was.

"Come on, girls, we're going shopping, my treat," She said. The younger girls eagerly all went to get changed and hit Tokyo's shopping district.

Meanwhile, Masabaka was still standing there, listening to the dial tone of his cellphone, stunned.

He gulped.

He was starting to think that breaking up with Ichigo was a mistake.


	4. Jail Mews

Vignette Four: Jail Mews

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.  
BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you saying "THAT WAS AWESOME! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!"**

"That was awesome, na no da! Can we do that again, na no da? Please?" Pudding asked eagerly, looking at the four older girls sitting on the bench beside her. They all looked irritated and embarrassed.

"Pudding, I think we've had enough 'fun' to last a lifetime," Mint said irritably.

"My parents are going to kill me," Ichigo moaned, holding her head in her hands.

"My agent's going to have a fit if this gets out," Zakuro said emotionlessly.

Lettuce just sat with her knees pulled up to her chin, looking horrified and she whimpered every so often.

"This is not how I envisioned 'Girl's Night Out' to end," Mint said with a sigh, leaning her elbow on her thigh and her chin against her hand.

Finally, the police officer came and opened the door to the holding cell. Standing behind him were Keiichiro, Ryou, Pie, Tart and Kish.

"You ladies are free to go," The officer said and the girls scrambled to their feet.

"Really?" Ryou said dryly as they left the police station. "You girls had to go start a fight?"

"He threw the first punch!" Ichigo said indignantly, showing Ryou her discolored cheek.

"Yeah," Mint said. "We simply told him to back off of Lettuce and he got all indignant."

"Guy was totally drunk in a teen club," Zakuro said. "Not to mention was ten years older than Lettuce and being completely inappropriate."

"So, which one of you was it that hit the DJ with a chair?" Keiichiro asked.

"That would be Pudding, na no da!" Pudding said proudly. Then she ducked her head. "Pudding didn't know he was the DJ, na no da."

"The one that bit the security guard?" Pie asked.

"That would be me, I'm afraid" Zakuro said, her wolf fangs flashing in the light of the street-lamp as she smiled vaguely.

"Cracked the ribs of one club-goer with a single kick to the solar plexus?" Ryou asked.

"Me," Mint said proudly. "Years of supposedly meaningless leg strengthening exercises for ballet training completely worth it in less than ten seconds."

"The one who clawed the face of a girl?" Kish asked.

"Me," Ichigo said. She smiled vaguely. "I don't regret that, she called me ugly, amongst other things I won't repeat."

Kish grinned, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Should have known, that sounds like my kitten," He said, kissing her cheek.

"Alright, so then which one of you actually Kung-Fu flipped the guy?" Keiichiro asked, confused.

Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint and Pudding grinned while Lettuce ducked her head.

"Lettuce," The four grinning ones said while Lettuce squeaked out, "Me."

The boys stared in amazement at Lettuce, then Kish chuckled and turned to his older brother.

"You better stay on her good side," He teased.

"I am very, very aware of that," Pie said, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arm around Lettuce.


	5. Upside Down Maps and Broken Compasses

Vignette Five: Upside Down Maps and Broken Compasses

**FRIENDS: Will help me find my way when I'm lost.  
BEST FRIEND: Will be the one messing with my compass, stealing my map and giving me bad directions.**

"We need to go that way!" Ichigo proclaimed, pointing in one direction.

"But the map says we need to go the other way!" Lettuce said frantically.

"Lettuce, you're holding the map upside down! Just give it here!" Mint snapped, snatching the piece of paper out of the porpoise girl's hands.

"Pudding thinks she broke the compass, na no da!" Pudding proclaimed, holding up a compass with a wildly spinning needle.

"We don't need the compass, we know we're going that way!" Ichigo said, still pointing.

"The last time we went the way you suggested, we ended up where we started!" Mint snapped.

"Yeah, well my cat senses are telling me to go this way!" Ichigo argued.

"Oh, your oh so wonderful, always right cat senses!" Mint said sarcastically. "Of course, why didn't you say so before!"

Ichigo fumed.

"Listen here, birdie!" She said, then began chewing out Mint.

Zakuro stood there and listened to the arguments and smiled vaguely.

She couldn't ask for better people to be lost in the woods with, breaking their only compass and giving each other bad directions.


	6. Run, Mint, Run

Vignette Six: Run, Mint, Run

**FRIENDS: Will help me up when I fall down.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will point and laugh because she tripped me.**

Ichigo pushed herself up off the Café Mew Mew floor, glaring up at Mint, who was pointing at her and laughing.

"You jerk! You tripped me!" Ichigo growled.

"Yep, and it was totally worth it," Mint said, grinning

"Mint," Ichigo said dangerously. "You do realize I'm part cat, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Mint said.

"And what animal are you?" Ichigo asked.

"A bird," Mint said, now a little confused.

"And what do cats do to birds?" Ichigo asked, an evil grin on her face and her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Mint gulped.

"Uh oh," She muttered.

"Start flying, birdie!" Ichigo screeched. Mint screamed and took off running, Ichigo chasing after her.

Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding stood, watching Ichigo chase Mint around the room. Pudding whipped out her camera phone and hit the record button while Lettuce winced as both girls ran in to tables, walls and each other.

"Well, let me know how it turns out," Zakuro said, heading for the kitchen.


	7. This Doesn't Look Dodgy At All

_This is probably going to be the only vignette to take place during the series. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

Vignette Seven: Well, This Doesn't Look Dodgy at All

**FRIENDS: Will help you move. **

**BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

"Did… we actually kill them?" Lettuce asked, looking down at the three aliens lying on the ground.

"Nah, they're still alive," Zakuro said, her ear against Tart's chest.

"So that answers the question of what happens when we let loose all our attacks at once on them," Mint observed. "So… do we leave them here?"

"That doesn't seem nice, na no da," Pudding commented, gently toeing Kish's arm with her boot.

"Do we take them with us?" Lettuce asked.

"No, I've got a better idea." Ichigo said, grinning mischievously.

BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFB FFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFFBFFBFFBFFB FFBFF

"You sure this is a good idea?" Mint asked in a hiss as she held on tightly to Pie's ankles.

"Well, we couldn't just leave three unconscious aliens in the park," Ichigo replied as she shifted Tart on her back. She scowled as she felt the snoozing boy drool on her shoulder.

Lettuce whimpered as she looked around the streets as she held onto Kish's shoulders.

"So, this looks normal," Zakuro said sarcastically from her place holding Pie's shoulders. "Five girls with a various array of tails and animal features carrying three unconscious alien boys through Tokyo's warehouse district. Doesn't look suspicious at all."

"It worked in _Harry Potter_, na no da," Pudding said from where she held Kish's ankles as Ichigo got the door open.

"You know, thinking back on it, it may have just been plain mean to draw on them with Sharpies while they were out," Ichigo said as she laid Tart out on the warehouse floor.

The three aliens were covered in a multitude of drawn-on mustaches, glasses, and 'tattoos' in a variety of phrases and symbols. There were peace symbols, hearts, smiley faces, inked copies of the girls' Mew Marks, phrases such as 'We Come In Peace', 'Take Me To Your Leader', 'These Aren't the Droids You're Looking For', and Pudding had written 'Taru-Taru' across Tart's forehead.

The five girls studied their artwork, looked at each other and said,

"Nah."

"Let's go get some pizza," Mint said, turning to walk out of the warehouse.

It was only after they had placed their order that they regretted not setting up cameras to film the alien boys reactions. Needless to say, though, they didn't show up for a fight until a week after the ink had finally faded…


	8. Masabaka is Still a Baka

_Sequel to Masabaka is a Baka._

Vignette Eight: Masabaka is Still a Baka.

**FRIENDS: Comfort you when your looser ex-boyfriend wants to get back together with you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Go over to his house and beat him up for harassing you.**

"Argh!" Ichigo yelled as she marched into the Café.

"What happened now?" Mint asked, looking up from her tea.

"It's Masaya," Ichigo groans. "He's been following me around all day, trying to get back together with me."

"You've been telling him 'no', right?" Zakuro demanded.

"Yes, but he won't take no for an answer!" Ichigo said. "I wish he'd just leave me alone."

"Well, don't worry about him for now," Lettuce said. "Why don't you go get changed for work?"

Ichigo nodded and headed for the changing room. However, when she came back out, she noticed that the other girls were gone.

"Uh, Ryou? Keiichiro?" Ichigo called. "Where are the other girls?"

"They left two minutes ago," Ryou said. "They didn't say where they were going, just that they'd be back in an hour."

Ichigo's brow furrowed, and she shrugged.

"Wonder where they went." She said.

Meanwhile, across town, Masaya Aoyama opened his door to find four evilly-smiling waitresses from Café Mew Mew.

"Uh, hi?" He said awkwardly.

"You have made a drastic mistake, na no da," Pudding said, tilting her head to the side. This usually was a cute gesture, but now it was just scary.

"You broke Ichigo's heart," Mint said, taking a step forward into the apartment.

"Why should she take you back?" Lettuce asked innocently.

"Fortunately, Ichigo is smart and refuses," Mint said. "Because she knows she's better off without you."

"And now," Zakuro said cryptically. "You will pay."

With that, Zakuro did a backwards kick, closing the door.

Masaya gulped.

An hour later, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro walked into the Café, all grinning proudly.

"Where have you been?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh, had to go take care of some business," Lettuce said.

"It shouldn't be a problem now, na no da," Pudding said, smirking.

The four girls got to work, and refused to say anything.

Meanwhile, Masaya sighed as he looked down at his duct tape bonds, shaking his head slightly.

He knew Ichigo's friends were freaks. Not just mutant superhero freaks.

They were crazy people who duct taped people to walls.

Masaya frowned.

Breaking up with Ichigo really, truly was the worst mistake of his life.


	9. Ichigo's Favorite Store

_I know, I know, I'm a little late. Sorry it's so short today. I literally wrote it in five minutes._

Vignette Nine: Mint's Closet, Ichigo's Favorite Place to Shop

**FRIENDS: ****Return your stuff right away.****  
BEST FRIENDS: ****Keep your stuff so long they forget its yours.**

"Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced up from the table she was cleaning to look up at Mint.

"I need my black and red skirt back," The lorikeet girl said.

Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"Sure, you can borrow it, but you do know it's mine, right?" Ichigo said.

"No, you borrowed it from me, like, seven months ago," Mint argued, knowing that Ichigo had indeed been the one to borrow the skirt, and that it had been seven months now that the cat girl had had it.

Ichigo shook her head.

"Really, Mint, you've got a closet full of clothes. No need to be taking mine," Ichigo said.

With that, she walked away, leaving Mint very confused as to what had just happened.


	10. Waterlogged

***Crawls out of a hole* I'M ALIVE! No, I didn't forget about this! Okay, maybe I did just a teeny, tiny bit, but really, is it my fault? Actually, don't anwer that question. I'll do my best to write more of these vignettes and post them when I can, but I make no promises.**

Vignette Ten: Waterlogged

**FRIENDS: Will help you learn to drive.  
BEST FRIEND: Will help you roll the car into the lake so you can collect insurance.**

"Thanks for helping me do this," Lettuce said as she pushed on the car.

"What exactly are you going to use the insurance money for?" Ichigo asked as she gave the car a hefty shove.

"To buy a new car," Lettuce explained.

"Good, 'cause this one stinks, na no da," Pudding said as she pushed her back against the bumper.

Lettuce sighed.

"I know, the engine is bad, and you can only get radio on every other Tuesday, and the air conditioning won't work at all-"Lettuce started.

"No, she means it literally stinks," Mint said. "Did some animal die in it or something?"

"Well, um, there was this squirrel…" Lettuce said, biting her lip.

"You know what, I think we can be spared the gory details," Zakuro said.

"I hear the water, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Almost there," Ichigo grunted.

A few minutes later, the girls were standing at the top of the deserted cliff-top, overlooking the lake, staring at the car's headlights slowly disappeared underneath the black water.

"Parked at the top of the hill," Mint said, jerking her head towards the hill behind them.

"Then the parking break gave out," Lettuce followed.

"All we wanted to do was go for a swim," Zakuro said, shaking her head sadly. "And the car decided to join us."

"I feel bad that we just murdered the car," Ichigo said.

"We didn't murder it, na no da," Pudding said. "It was already mostly dead. We just put it out of its misery, then gave it a burial at sea, na no da."

"But, it's a lake," Ichigo said, confused.

"Yeah, but burial at lake doesn't sound as good," Zakuro said with a shrug.

"Yeah," The other girls said in unison staring at the water.

"Well, let's go," Mint said, turning on her heel.

The other girls shrugged and followed her.

The following week, they went with Lettuce to pick out her new car.

"What exactly were you doing out near the lake?" Pie asked as he sat beside Lettuce in a small, lime-green car she was studying the interior of.

"Oh, you know, hanging with the girls," Lettuce said nonchalantly as she studied the dashboard. "Ooh, look, it's got seat warmers!"

Pie decided not to press the issue.


End file.
